


That had to hurt

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Leng and Shepard on the Cerberus Base</p>
            </blockquote>





	That had to hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: That had to hurt  
> Characters: Kai Leng, protagonist of your choice

He wasn’t going to win this time. Kai Leng had killed her friend during the Citadel coup, had defeated her at Thessia, and had taunted her the whole time. This time she would emerge the victor. He had shown up to enforce TIM’s warning of not overstaying their welcome. She imagined they overstayed simply by being there. They had been allowed to access the Prothean VI, no doubt because Leng was expected to take them out. That wasn’t going to happen.

Kaidan and EDI handled the rest of the Cerberus troops so she could focus on Kai Leng. She was at a disadvantage without biotics but the training she had done with Kaidan had helped her adapt her style to compensate. She had been planning for this.

The fight had been long but she could feel that it was nearing an end. Her muscles were burning, a silent scream for rest but she kept pushing until he finally dropped to floor and was still. She was disappointed that it isn’t more satisfying.

Turning away from him, she walks to the console. She had to get a message to Hackett about what the Prothean VI had told them. The clang of metal hitting metal behind her alerted her that he wasn’t dead yet. She didn’t react and continued to type her message while listening to his approach. 

She felt the air around her move as he raised his sword but before he could sink the blade into her back, she whipped around and shattered the weapon with her fist and activated her omni-blade. This time she felt the satisfaction she hadn’t before as she buried the blade deep into his side.

“That was for Thane you son of a bitch.” This time when he fell, he didn’t move. Kaidan had ran to her side when he saw Kai Leng and now he turned to her and simply said, “That had to hurt.”

“Good,” was Shepard’s reply. 

The reappearance of the Prothean VI took her attention once more as it told her the Citadel was in position and the Reapers were ready to finish the harvesting of Earth. 

“I’ll stop them.” It tried to protest but she cut it off. “I’ll stop them,” she said firmly before turning and walking out.


End file.
